Jace Goes On Fanfiction
by FrenchToastandNoodles
Summary: Open computer. Click. Scroll down… 'That's not too hard Jace.' Jace has faced demons, feelings and family issues, but a new website may be his biggest challenge yet. Stalkerism is on the new agenda! Co-authored with my sister.


**Story: Jace goes on Fanfiction**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Open computer. Click. Scroll down… 'That's not too hard Jace.' Jace has faced demons, feelings and family issues, but a new website may be his biggest challenge yet. Stalkerism is on the new agenda! Co-authored with my sister.**

_**: My keyboard is dead because Cassandra Clare's characters are playing on it. Not our characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

It was the intense nature of the fight that excited Jace the most. The feeling of adrenaline thrumming through his veins, the sound of a seraph blade slicing through a demon's gut and the sudden but welcoming coolness when the adrenaline wore off from his body after a fight – it was distinctly- describable.

He remembered daring Clary once, only a few days ago, to draw this feeling of this euphoria when he was fighting. She came far from the finish, leaving Jace a frustrated Clary with no reward (newsflash...a kiss from him) and cute pout from her which looked so adorable that he couldn't resist kissing her, leaving them making out on the bed in full out bliss.

Anyways…

If you heard your girlfriend laughing in her room, behind closed doors, with apparently nobody in the room with her, you'll be extremely suspicious. Jace wondered if she was on the phone with Simon but dismissed the thought. The laugh was way too out-of-the-blue to be a regular conversation. For a brief second, an offhand thought flashed in his head. Was she cheating on him? The thought made him itch with anger.

He gingerly crept towards her room, the random giggles emitted from within the room. He slowly opened the door, his hand involuntarily crawled nearer to his seraph hilt. He unceremoniously jumped through the small crack in the door but only half succeeded in making a grand entrance into her room. He could have sworn that Clary had a fight with a basket full of clothes and the room happened to be in the crossfire. It seemed that Clary had won, leaving a mound of offending clothes in the process and leaving them for Jace to receive the full impact of the clothes' torment. He fell into the pile as graciously as a falling snowflake. _**[(COFA quote ohohoho)]**_This made Clary turn spontaneously from her spot on the bed, a look of horror on her face. Apparently she wasn't alone.

Jace scrambled to his feet. His ears were the colour of slight sky pink. He scowled at the scene before him.

'What the hell, Clary?'

'I, I...' Clary glanced sheepishly to her right. 'I can explain...'

'There's nothing to explain! What you were doing.. you were..why were you laughing? Have you gone psychotic or something?'

'No, laughing at stories are psychotic? Have you got your facts wrong Jace?' Clary asked incredulously.

'No! But laughing at inanimate objects like your...computer is!' Jace shouted, more harshly than he intended.

Clary rolled her eyes at the computer, earning herself another glare from Jace. 'Come 'ere my incredibly jealous boyfriend because I was laughing at the computer and not him.' Clary gestured to Jace to come join her.

'I was not jealous of a computer, period.' he said with savagery. Clary lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

Jace reluctantly sat in the space next to Clary on the bed and turned his head robotically towards the bright screen of her laptop. The screen was a cross-pollination of blue and white and voluminous amount of words. The words. - unleash your imagination, and a few white lines under it, the words Mortal Instruments and Jace and Clary's names.

'Apparently, it's about us.' Clary said with amusement. However, this sparked Jace's anger.

'Who do they think they are? Stalkers!' Jace shouted. If he was a cartoon character, Clary would have sworn that he would have steam puffing out of his ears.

'Relax, Jace. Look, this girl described you as hot, sexy and delicious, not that I disagree with her. Isn't that bound to inflate your ego?' Clary said in amusement.

'Ooh, and apparently, they do describe your feeling…of euphoria. One even says _that fighting helps you relax.' _Clary said smugly, pointing at the screen.

Jace just sat there wrapped in a half-angry silence. Clary wondered if the angry particles in his body were about to implode from that blunt description.

'Come on Jace, you try.' Clary gave Jace and encouraging smile. She lightly placed her hand over his left hand and skimmed them over the USB mouse. She guided the mouse pointer to a random story and clicked. A story sprung up and they started to read it together.

By the time they finished, Clary was full-on laughing and Jace had lost the indignant expression on his face.

'Good huh?' Clary giggled. There was a smug expression on her face. Jace seemed reluctant to agree, yet his eyes contradicted him. As he was about to click on another story, Clary suddenly yawned. They had been reading a one-shot story, yet it had gone on a lot longer than Clary had intended.

'No more Jace. It's about...ten now. We should go to sleep now.' Clary said, stroking his cheek and giving him a small peck on the lips. Jace grabbed her gave her a hug.

'Guys don't sleep, we... drift into unconsciousness. Sleep is for girls.' Jace replied offhandedly with a straight expression, as if the statement didn't seem preposterous.

He lay beside her, their fingers just touching, and they slept. Well, Clary slept and Jace drifted. Into unconsciousness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()

Clary knew that Jace was gone the minute she woke up. _**[:/ cliche isn't it?]**_ It was the stark coldness that seemed to give her the vibe. After getting ready, she slipped into the corridor and found Magnus snickering to himself. He was leaning against the wall and staring at something in front of him. A beam of light sat at his feet.

Clary felt the urge to roll her eyes again. So much like Magnus to make everything awkward. Random much?

'Hey what's up?' she said as she approached the glittery and spontaneous-looking warlock. He stared a bit longer before turning to Clary.

'Hey there, Clary. Just doing a little observing.' he said as he turned back.

'What?' Clary replied bemused. A low chuckle bounced off the corridor walls and Clary suddenly realised that Magnus was staring at a slightly-open door.

'Laughing at a computer. Does anybody find this horribly and comically wrong? Is this normal for adolescents these days? Amusing really.'

Clary glanced at the door and she could see Jace staring intently at a computer screen, snorts and chuckles emanating out at random intervals. She sighed dramatically and raced towards the kitchen.

'If someone asks him what he's doing, tell them that I don't know him!' she shouted before she bounded around the corner.

**Hmm…yeah. We hoped you like it.**

**If you really liked the story, please drop a review! It makes our day! If we get enough reviews, we'll write a sequel.**

**The button's just down there. :D**


End file.
